


The Time Is Now

by nowheretohide



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F, Kana - Freeform, Kate & Rana, Kate Connor /Rana Nazir, Rana Habeeb - Freeform, Rana nazir - Freeform, kate connor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowheretohide/pseuds/nowheretohide
Summary: Going back in time a little here. Rewriting the events after Kate's taxi left for Devon





	1. There's never a good time

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing anything really, it's just something I've found myself doing to try and distract myself. 
> 
> Hope you'll stick with it after the first chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

Rana stood there watching Kate drive away from her in the taxi. She felt like she couldn't breathe, like her world had just crumbled around her. What the hell was she going to do?

‘I hope she doesn't think I was being sharkey, I really care about her’

Sophie’s words dragged Rana back to earth. She simply glared at Sophie and ran back home, except it wasn't home any more was it? It hadn’t felt like her home for months. Home had become, quite simply, wherever she was with Kate. The Nazir house was just a shell where she kept her possessions and slept, or lately, more accurately, didn't sleep, at night.

She threw herself down on the sofa and sobbed, big gulping sobs, burrowing her head into the cushions.

She pulled out her phone and typed out a message, barely able to see through her tears.

_**Please Kate, please come back, I love you, I'm sorry, I’ll do it, I will** _

She watched and waited but there was no reply. This was such a mess. She should have just told Zeedan last night, like she’d said she would, why did she always let Kate down? Why though, did Kate always fly off the handle and never let her explain? Kate had said she'd wait, that she would support her all the way, as long as needed her to, yet she'd run out of the door so fast, not even letting Rana speak and had she really kissed Sophie? Did Rana really mean that little to her that Kate could so easily replace her so quickly? There were so many questions and what felt like so few answers. I mean Kate was right, if she had told Zee last night and then they’d have had to deal with Luke’s death on top of it, that would have been beyond terrible, but then again, there was never going to be a good time to end a marriage was there?

_**Don’t leave me like this, I need you** _

She hated to be needy, but she was so desperate to receive just a little glimmer of hope. Some hope that Kate still loved her. She had felt like her heart was physically breaking when Kate had told her it was over. She had never wanted that final hug to end, if she had been able to just cling on to Kate she could have stopped her leaving, convinced her of how much she wanted to be with her, but then bloody Sophie had interrupted.

She stared at her phone, still nothing. She sobbed again. Rana knew she wasn’t great at showing her feelings, but it was obvious how she felt wasn’t it? She loved Kate so much, she’d never felt anything like it. For months all that had filled her head was Kate, Kate, and more Kate. Her only moments of happiness for weeks had been when she was with Kate or when her phone pinged with a loving message or silly joke. Kate was the first thing on her mind when she woke up and the last thing on her mind as she went to sleep, eyes closed wishing the body heat in the bed next to her belonged to her brown haired lover instead of her husband. When she did finally sleep her dreams were full of the future she was going to share with Kate, but now those dreams looked like a bleak wasteland of a future that would never come.

It was stupid really, the depth of her feelings, they hadn’t even slept together…  They had made the decision that they wouldn’t until they could be a real couple. Kate was very aware that it would be Rana’s first time and, despite the desire they clearly had for each other, they didn't want that first time to be a snatched, rushed moment where they could be discovered at any moment, it was clichéd as hell but they wanted it to be special, plus Rana was secretly scared, although she had never been backwards in coming forwards with guys, she knew exactly what to do there, with Kate it was very different, it was brand new territory for her and meant so much more, she was scared of failing, worried she wouldn’t be able to please her girlfriend sexually or make her cum, that would be disastrous. The lack of sex had made their feelings for each other even stronger, rather than having a rampant, torrid affair that could easily burn out, they spent their alone time just talking, learning about each other, discovering each other,

They were only human though, sure, they hadn’t gone all the way but there had been a whole lot of kissing and physical contact.They had spent hours exploring each others bodies, finding those areas of skin that made their partner gasp with delight, for example Rana knew that just running her finger nail lightly from Kates' hip along the curve of her side made the younger woman squirm with arousal. Kate had quickly discovered that caressing Rana's neck whilst breathing softly in her ear made Rana moan out loud and dig her nails into her back. In fact Rana had often left Michelle’s flat barely able to walk her legs were so weak from their make out sessions, she’d feel the cold air hit the wetness between her legs, even if she wasn’t sure what SHE was doing, Kate certainly knew how to turn her on.

Rana’s sobs had subsided a little and she just stared sadly at her phone willing it to light up. She heard the front door open and sat up.

‘Hey babe’ said Zeedan sitting down beside her. He noticed her tear stained face and pulled her into a hug ‘Come here, it’s ok to cry you know’

Zeedan's sweetness just made her tears reappear. He really didn't deserve to get his heart broken too.

‘Yeah, I just didn’t want to lose it in front of Alya’. Rana lied, feeling guilty that her tears weren’t actually over Luke, but of her lost love.

‘Gran and Alya are just on their way over, Alya's going to stay here tonight, we didn’t want her being alone in the flat’

‘Of course, I’ll go sort my face out then’ said Rana taking the opportunity to escape upstairs.

She walked into their bathroom looking at the mess of mascara down her cheeks. What was she doing? How had one person managed to get into her head so badly? Her, Rana, with the ice queen reputation. She splashed water on her face and tried to pull herself together as she heard Yasmeen and Alya return to the house.

‘Did Kate get off ok?’ asked Yasmeen as Rana walked back down the stairs.

‘Yes’ said Rana feeling another pang of pain at the mere mention of Kate's name, then more guilt as she saw the look of utter loss and devastation on Alya’s face. At least Kate was still here, still alive, Alya had lost Luke forever. God she couldn't bear that, physically would not be able to bear it if she lost Kate forever, if she could never see that cheeky smile again, or hear her infectious laugh that never failed to make Rana laugh too, or feel the strength of Kate’s arms around her keeping her safe from the world outside their bubble. It was too much to think about, she just couldn’t deal with all her conflicting emotions, the pain at watching Kate drive away, the anger and confusion at knowing she’d kissed Sophie, the guilt about Zee and for being so selfish when Alya was in bits, grieving real grief, the fear that she herself would never recover and would have to live a lifetime of unhappiness with a man she was no longer in love with, she had to escape, she had to get out of the house right now. It was suffocating her.

‘I’ll go get some stuff for you’ she offered hugging Alya ‘I’m sure you don’t want to go back there right now’

‘Thanks Rana’ said Alya her eyes dark and empty.

‘I’ll come with you babe’ said Zee standing up

‘NO’ almost shouted Rana, then softened ‘you look after your sister, she needs you’

Rana felt the relief of the cool air on her cheeks as she walked round to the flat. The flat Luke had lived in just 24 hours earlier, she wondered if he would ever have forgiven her and Kate. She was sure given time that he would have, surely, eventually, everyone would have seen that their love for each other was just too strong and they had had no choice but to be together, but, as Kate had said, that life with Kate was only there if Rana allowed it to happen.

She gathered a few of Alyas' things up into a bag and was about to leave when she was drawn to the door of Kate's room. She smiled at the memory of the times they had spent in there whilst Luke and Alya had been out, snuggled together on the bed, kissing and caressing each other or even before that, before any of this started when she used to just sit chatting to Kate whilst she got ready for their nights out, the banter flying easily between them. What was she thinking? Alya had lost everything but Rana didn’t need to, she had to get this sorted before she did actually lose Kate forever, maybe if she acted fast she could fix this.

She lay for a minute on Kate’s bed, face down, inhaling the familiar smell from her pillow, the unmistakable scent of Kate’s perfume and shampoo mixed together filling her nostrils. ‘I'm sorry Kate’ she whispered to herself and pulled out her phone.

 _ **I’ll never stop loving you Kate Connor**   _she text and pressed send, no longer expecting a reply, but needing the woman she loved to know she still cared.

She closed the door behind her and headed back to the Nazirs with a new strength and clarity of where her future lay. Despite her sudden new resolve Rana did have enough compassion however to know that tonight was not the night to address this. She had to gather her thoughts together and tackle Zeedan for sure, but not right now. No matter how desperate she was to get things sorted, she simply couldn’t be that heartless, surely even Kate would understand that? 

She lay next to Zeedan in bed that night, wide awake, on her back, looking up at the ceiling going over and over what she was going to say to him. It wasn’t his fault, she didn’t want to hurt him but she deserved happiness, so did Zee, so did Kate and this current situation was just bringing misery to everyone. Although blissfully unaware, Zeedan was in a marriage with someone whose heart belonged to another, Kate was miserable because all she felt was that she was constantly second best, which she really wasn’t and Rana herself was living a lie, a pretence, when she could have real love and happiness. She flicked through her phone, wishing she hadn’t had to delete all the texts from Kate; she looked at the silly pictures of her and Kate, the pouting selfies that they constantly took together. She traced Kates face with her finger then typed and sent.

**I miss you xx**

 


	2. A promise is a promise, isn't it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate sets about getting over Rana.

Kate lay in the strange bed, staring up at the ceiling, exhausted by the days events but still far from her overworked brain allowing her to sleep, she heard her phone ping.

**_I miss you xx_ **

Kates tears started flowing again. God she missed Rana too. So much.

She started to type **_I miss you too_** , she looked at it, hesitated, then deleted it. Now she’d actually made the break she had to keep her resolve. She couldn’t keep doing this or she knew it would destroy her. She had never opened up her heart to anyone so completely before, she should never have left herself so vulnerable. But Rana had that effect on her, she hadn’t been able to help but want to give her heart completely to this woman she had fallen so completely in love with.

Initially, she’d loved the friendship she’d discovered with Rana after Alya had introduced them, it was like they’d known each other their whole lives right from the get go. They had found so many things in common, the programmes they watched, the books they read, the places they wanted to go, they found themselves meeting for coffee regularly and texting stupid little things they’d seen and done, things that only they found funny. So Many times Luke & Alya had just rolled their eyes whilst the two women laughed hysterically. Kate had never really had a female best friend before and had discovered over several glasses of wine one night, that neither had Rana, women had always found Rana a threat and tomboy Kate had always found more mutual interests with her male friends, but the two of them had just clicked and of course Kate was very aware that Rana was very easy on the eye, but she had managed to get over her initial crush.

Kate hugged her pillow and thought of the hours they’d spent watching' Stranger Things', 'Greys Anatomy', 'Orange is The New Black' and countless other documentaries & series. She'd even tentatively introduced her to 'The L Word' which Rana had loved much to Kates delight, it had been a slightly risky move considering how Rana had only weeks before reacted to seeing Kate kiss Imogen. Rana was her Netflix buddy, Luke & Alya always jumped ahead, which drove Kate insane and Zeedan just didn’t watch TV, leaving Rana watching alone, so the two women buddied up, they’d been so comfortable together easily lazing against each other on the sofa, drinking wine, eating pringles and popcorn 

Everything had been ticking along just great, then that bloody kiss, bloody Rosie Webster with her wise words, when did that EVER happen, suddenly everything had changed, it had all become so bad and yet so good at the same. Once that floodgate of feelings had opened there had been no turning back for Kate, she had fallen hook, line and sinker and no matter how much she had tried to fight it she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her best friend in a totally different way, how her lips had felt against hers for those few brief seconds and how she had so desperately wanted to feel them there again. Rana was everything that Kate could ever have wished for in a partner (except for being married obviously),  she was funny, intelligent, kind, caring, generous and of course absolutely gorgeous. She had fallen hard. All of a sudden she had realised what true love was, she couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, could barely think of anything else except Rana and she fantasised night and day of what it might feel like to have her naked body against hers. 

Rana had turned her life upside down, she had never known anything like it, Kate had always been completely in control of her life and her emotions, comfortable with who she was and content with what she had with her friends and family, but now she was a complete emotional mess. The highs of her time with Rana so quickly turned to lows as she watched her go home time and time again to Zeedan, every time she left her, much as she tried to trust that Rana's feelings for her were true, she couldn't help but feel rejection and that she just wasn't good enough. She didn't want to feel that anymore.

She sighed and wondered where she could go from here. Had she given Rana every chance? Should she have been more patient? She had said she would support her all the way, yet here she was hundreds of miles away turning her back on the woman she was supposed to love, but she had to protect herself now, didn’t she? She had to give her heart at least a tiny chance of recovery. Maybe she hadn’t shown Rana enough just how deep her feelings were for her and that’s why she had hesitated and hadn’t left Zeedan, because she wasn’t certain that the same security was there with Kate? She knew that she would happily die to protect Rana, but did Rana know that?

She started to look through her phone, tormenting herself, looking at the loving, flirty, often downright ridiculous messages the two of them had shared, the silly photo’s they’d taken together, selfies with them grinning insanely in love with each other or just pouting outrageously at the camera. Kate zoomed in on Ranas face and touched her finger to the screen. This is what heartbreak must feel like. She thought she’d been heartbroken when she split with Caz, but that didn’t even come within a country mile of the actual physical pain this was causing her.

In that moment, today, when she found out about Luke, all she could think about was how she would have felt if it was Rana who had died, how would she ever be able to cope without seeing those dark brown eyes or hearing her sultry voice again, all she had wanted was for Rana to hold her and tell her she would never leave her, but she couldn’t because she wasn’t even with her TO leave her. How many times could Kate allow herself to be second choice? How could Rana truly love her if she wouldn’t be with her? In her heart of hearts she knew that Rana did love her, she had started all this after all, but maybe the stars were just not meant to align for them.

Kate had cried all the way to the station, the taxi driver eventually taking pity and handing her a packet of tissues.

**Please Kate, please come back, I love you, I’m sorry, I’ll do it, I will**

Kate almost turned the taxi back around, she wanted to believe her so badly. She wanted a life with Rana more than she had ever wanted anything, she was her soulmate, she truly believed that. They had always been close but over the last three months the intensity of their relationship had only got stronger. They knew everything about each other, their darkest secrets and their wildest dreams, their hopes for the future and every single ticklish spot the other had. Kate still wasn’t quite sure how she had managed to restrain herself from sleeping with Rana, part of it was definitely down to not wanting to scare her off, from her own experiences and that of her other gay friends, she knew that the step into actual sex with another woman could be a step too far for someone previously straight, the flirting, romance and friendship was one thing, but actually being intimate could be a whole other ball game. The other thing was Rana was not just any girl, she was so special in every way and Kate wanted to have the time to be able to explore every inch of Rana’s body, slowly and gently, easing Rana into the experience.

They had come a very long way though, there had been a lot of kissing, and there had been a lot of exploring, Rana did seem very keen to discover Kates body, which had been very reassuring and her hands had wandered more than once beneath Kates bra, teasing her nipples, seeing just how far she could push the boundaries before Kate would regretfully, breathing heavily, call a halt to proceedings. Rana seemed to get a real kick out of making Kate moan, in fairness Kate loved to breathily whisper ‘I want you’ into Rana’s ear as they made out as she knew it turned Rana into a quivering wreck beneath her.  They had come very close to sex several times but they had promised each other they would wait until they were properly together, so wait they would. Kate had gone home so wound up, so many times, aching between her legs her underwear soaking wet. Rana may not have the experience but she really had no problems in turning Kate on, she had learnt very quickly just where and how to touch Kate to drive her almost insane with desire and her inhibitions were definitely disappearing each time. Kate was definitely no virgin, but with Rana it mattered so much more, it was like she was actually reaching in and touching her soul.

The tears started again, how could she go back to Wetherfield and deal with seeing Rana every day but not being able to have her. She kind of regretted their promise to each other now, wishing, just once that she had been able to be complete, as one with Rana’s body, maybe that is what would have changed Rana’s mind, made her see and physically feel just how much Kate loved her.

She wished she hadn’t reacted so badly last night. Yes she’d been disappointed that Rana hadn’t told Zee, devastated in fact, but she had flipped out, again. Kate knew that was one of her worst traits, she overreacted so often. She was hardly showing herself as a sanctuary where Rana would be safe and secure once she had left Zee, she had pushed Rana away, showed herself to be unsympathetic and unreliable when maybe she should have been showing her that she loved her and supported her and would always be there for her and would wait as long as she needed as long as they could be together eventually.

Her reaction had created a whole new mess, she had needed to go and let off steam and just forget everything for a while and the large amount of alcohol she’d consumed had definitely numbed her for a short time, but then that morning, Sophie, what had she been thinking kissing her? Kate didn’t think she’d given her any signals and she most definitely had not kissed Sophie back, but Rana didn’t know that, she would just think that they had kissed, that Kate had cheated on her, the irony, Kate almost smiled to herself at the ridiculousness of it all.

She looked at her phone once more and reread the message she’d sent to Rana as she’d left her flat to go tell Zee yesterday.

**_I love you Rana Habeeb, I promise you won’t regret this I’ll spend my whole life making sure you don’t_ **

Kate read, and reread it, she hated breaking promises


	3. It had to be now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rana tries to take the next steps to securing a future with the woman she loves.

Rana woke up the next morning reaching instinctively for her phone to read her morning message from Kate. Her heart sank as she saw the blank screen and the memory of Kate having ended things with her came back.

 ** _Morning x_** she tentatively sent

She waited a few minutes...nothing

She went downstairs where Zee was already sat at the table with Alya who looked like she’d slept even less than Rana.

‘Morning babe’ said Zee standing up to put the kettle on ‘I didn’t want to wake you’

‘Morning, how are you Alya? I mean I know that’s a stupid question’ she said, hugging her sister in law, her heart going out to her.

‘Fine’ said Alya in a dead tone

’Did you speak to Steph’

’Yeah, I’m going to stay with her, she asked if I wanted to help with the arrangements’

’Do you need any help with anything?’

‘No thanks, I’m going to go back to the flat this morning, pack some stuff and spend a bit of time that, I just want to be around Luke’s things for a while’

‘That’s understandable’ said Rana softly, remembering the comfort she’d felt the night before from being in Kates room ‘Give me 5 minutes and I’ll walk you over’

The two women walked arm in arm round to the flat, they passed Carla on the way who stopped to offer her condolences

‘I’m so sorry Alya’ she said ‘I can’t imagine what you must be going through. It’s tragic things like this that remind us how much we should cherish and hold on to every second we can get with the ones we love’ she continued, looking right at Rana ‘Life’s too short isn’t it?’

‘Thanks Carla’ said Alya, clearly too caught in her grief to realise the weight of Carlas words were aimed more at her Sister-in-law than her. ‘Can I get your address in Devon please, I want to send Kate a thank you card’

‘Of course love’ said the older woman taking a business card out of her handbag ‘There you go’. She looked again, pointedly, at Rana and went on her way.

They walked into the flat and Rana started to make tea, talking to Alya as she did so.

'Have you eaten?'

'No, I'm not hungry'

'You have to keep your strength up'

'I'll eat later, I just want to lay here a while she said settling into the sofa, pulling Lukes t-shirt to her

Rana's heart ached for her, her own problems forgotten

‘Is there anything I can do for you? Anything at all?’ she asked gently, just wanting to help her friend.

‘There is one thing actually’

‘Just name it, I’m here for you’

She handed Rana Carla’s card. ‘Go get Kate’

‘Really?' Said Rana in surprise 'You said you were ok with her going away? I can take care of the flat and anything else you need’

'Not for me Rana' said Alya 'For you'

'What?' said Rana shocked

‘Carlas right, life IS too short, you have to do everything to be happy and spend every second with the ones you love’

‘I don’t follow’ said Rana nervously

‘I know Rana, I was hoping it would go away and I didn’t want Zee to get hurt, but I've seen you two together, how you and Kate look at each other, you’re a different person around her, comfortable, happier, there’s a light in your eyes every time she walks in the room’

The breath went out of Rana and she sank down to the sofa beside her long time friend.

‘Alya I’m so sorry, we've tried to fight it, we really have, but you are right, I love her’

‘I know you do, I’ve known you nearly 15 years now and I’ve never seen in you what I see when you’re with Kate. Does she love you?’

‘Yes, well she did, until yesterday, now I don’t know how she feels, I hurt her too much, she kissed Sophie and then, she left…’ Rana could feel the tears forming in her eyes at the prospect that Kate might not love her anymore. ‘Now is not the time though Alya, you need me & Zee supporting you’

‘You’re wrong Rana, now is absolutely the time, don’t waste a second more being with the wrong person, even if it is my brother, he should be with someone who wants a life with him’

Rana hugged Alya hard ‘I’m so sorry, I really am, I didn’t go looking for anyone else, it just happened, we tried to stop it, we really did, I honestly never wanted to hurt Zeedan, I love him and you know I love you like a sister’

‘I know’ said the younger woman hugging her back. ‘Now take that address and get out of here, I’ll be fine, I just want to be on my own with Luke’s things’

‘Are you sure?’

‘I’m certain, I’m going to Stephs anyway, just go, but make sure you’re back for the funeral. I’ll need you then, all of you’

‘Of course!! Thank you, I’m going to go talk to Zee now’

‘Just go easy on him ok, and do not tell him I know!’

As Rana left Alya held Lukes t-shirt to her face. She inhaled deeply and broke down into sobs on the sofa, she didn’t want anyone else to suffer if they didn’t need to and she’d have been blind to have not noticed the misery her flatmate had been going through recently.

Rana walked back round to the Nazirs, her heart pounding in her chest and her stomach churning with nerves. The house was empty so Rana went upstairs and packed herself a bag, underwear, toothbrush, clean clothes, charger, she had no idea how long she needed to pack for but she knew that her life was going to change forever in the next few hours.

A sudden sense of panic overwhelmed her. What if she told Zeedan and then Kate rejected her anyway? What if Kate was already starting a relationship with Sophie, what if she was sat in Devon messaging Sophie at that very moment with no thought of Rana in her head? It was too big a risk, she could end up left with nothing.

She took out her phone, still nothing from Kate. She selected Kates number again and hit the call button, if she could just speak to her, get some reassurance.  It rang, and rang, Rana held her breath, but no one picked up. Kate’s voicemail kicked in.

‘Hey, this is Kate Connor, leave a message and I’ll call you back’ Rana felt some comfort at the sound of Kates voice and hung up just before the tone.

 - - --------- - - -------  ------  - - - - ----

Kate was regretting running away to Devon. I mean the cottage was gorgeous, the views were stunning but she had nothing to distract herself with here at all. When she looked out of the window she wished that Rana was there to see it with her, that they could go walking hand in hand across the moors, well, if it wasn't so cold there, Carla never mentioned she might need firewood! When she switched on the TV all she thought of were the times she‘d spent watching stuff with Rana. She tried to read, but Carlas choices were very limited and she couldn’t concentrate on the words.

She couldn’t concentrate on anything.

When she had woken, not that she’d really slept, she automatically went to text Rana, then deleted it as the realisation of where she was and why she was there came over her. This was so hard. Then came the message from Rana

**_Morning x_ **

It took every bit of Kates resolve not to message back at that point. She had smiled sadly knowing that Rana was still thinking of her though, that she hadn’t totally pushed her away by leaving. She couldn’t bear the thought of Rana hating her.

 ** _How are you doing?_** **_x_** she text Alya instead **_I’m sorry I had to leave_** she was worried Alya hated her too for leaving her when she was at her lowest, even though her flatmate had said was ok with her going. She didn't know the real reason though did she. She felt guilty about wallowing in her own sadness when Alya had so much worse to deal with. Guilt seemed to be what she felt nearly all of the time now. Guilt at leaving Alya and being selfish, Guilt at cheating with her friends wife. Guilt at leaving Rana. Guilt at unintentionally leading Sophie on. Guilt that was just eating away at her. 

 ** _I’m ok_** came the reply from Alya  ** _Rana & Zee are looking after me as best they can, but I just want to be on my own_**

**_Stay strong Alya, I’m here anytime for you_ **

**_I know you are, look after yourself too Kate_ **

**_Don’t worry about me! I’ll call you later to see how you’re doing_ **

Kates phone started to ring, the caller ID said Rana and Ranas picture, a selfie she had taken and saved when Kate had left her phone laying around one lunchtime, filled the screen. She desperately wanted to hear Rana’s voice but although her finger hovered over the accept button it finally landed on reject.

\---  - - - ------   ------  - - ------- - - - ----

Rana was sitting on the sofa waiting when Zeedan came home.

‘Zee’ said Rana straight away, her voice already shaking with the enormity of what she was about to do.

‘You ok?’ said Zeedan looking worried, ‘Is it Alya, is she ok?’

‘Yes, she’s fine, just resting, I need to talk to you’

‘Ok…’ he sat down

‘There is no easy way to tell you this, I really wish there was’

‘What’s happened, is it Gran?’

‘No, everyone’s fine’

‘Then what is it? You’re scaring me!’

‘I’m leaving you’ Rana blurted out all her courage coming at once

Zee laughed, then stopped when he saw the pleading in Ranas eyes

‘I’m serious Zee, I’m so sorry, I love you, I really do, but I’m not happy anymore, you’ve done everything for me, I appreciate all of it, but I’ve fallen in love with someone else, I didn’t want to, I thought I was happy, I really tried to fight it, but seeing Alya yesterday, seeing how short life can be, I have to do the right thing for you as well as me, I’m sorry Zee I really am’ the tears were rolling down Rana’s cheeks, she felt relief at having said the words and prepared herself for the aftermath.

‘What? I don’t understand’ Rana’s heart went out to Zee, he looked so confused, so hurt by her words. ‘I thought we were good, we were planning the café, securing our future’

‘No Zee’ said Rana softly. ‘You were’

‘Why didn’t you say anything?’

‘I’ve been trying for weeks, but I was too scared, a coward and I couldn’t bear hurting you’

‘We can work things out babe’ said Zeedan, reaching for Rana’s hands but she didn’t take them  ‘tell me what I’m doing wrong and I can change’

Rana felt terrible at how much he wanted to make this right ‘It’s not you Zeedan’ she took a deep breath ‘I’m in love with someone else, there’s nothing you can change’

Zeedans face darkened ‘Who with? How long?’

‘It doesn’t matter Zee’ she said quietly

‘Yes it does, it matters to me’ the anger was rising in his voice ‘Who is he? How long?’

Ran flinched at the aggression in his voice. Now she’d started this she decided to be as honest as she could.

‘It’s been a few months’ she lowered her eyes guiltily. ‘I didn’t go looking, I wasn’t unhappy when it started, it just developed out of friendship and then turned into love’

‘But how? You don’t go anywhere? You’re always with me, or Luke & Alya or Kate…’ his words drifted off. Rana shifted uncomfortably.

‘No, NO’ he said, standing up and pacing, it was suddenly obvious to him ‘It’s her isn’t it, it’s Kate, that’s why you two have been so weird with each other lately, that’s why she turned up drunk at the wedding’

‘I’m sorry’

‘Sorry, you’re SORRY?, I’m such an idiot. I was pushing you two together, forcing you to make up’ his hands were on his head, his brow creased.

‘I do love you Zee, I’ll always be there for you and you’ll always be a huge part of my life’

Zee looked suddenly desperate. ‘We can work through this, it’ll take time but I can forgive you, put it behind us. It’s just a phase, you hear about women falling for their friends all the time, you’re not even gay’

‘I don’t know what I am Zee, but the one thing I am completely sure of is that I am in love with Kate and I want to be with her. I don’t expect you to forgive me’

Zeedan crumbled back down onto the sofa, broken.

'Have you slept together?'

'No'

'Yeah, right, I know Kate, how many times?'

'I swear Zee, we haven't slept together'

‘How could you do this to me now?’

‘It had to be now, I didn’t want to string you along any longer, Luke’s death just showed me that it’s not fair on you, on any of us, you deserve someone who can truly love you how you deserve to be loved, you have such a big heart, you’re so loving, so stable and have so much to give but I can’t help what my heart wants and you Zeedan, you deserve someone who loves you as much as you love them’

Rana stood and picked her bag up from the side of the sofa. ‘I’m going to go Zee, give you time to process, I really am sorry’

With that she left the Nazirs, tears streaming down her face at the hurt that she had just caused and the uncertainty of what her future now held. She just hoped it wasn’t too late.

She picked up her phone and called Kate tried again. No answer.


	4. Be happy

Kate looked at Ranas face on her phone again and once more rejected it.

A voice mail appeared, she tentatively listened to the message, hearing Rana’s familiar voice.

‘I won’t give up on us Kate Connor’

If only Kate could believe that. She’d heard it so many times now , Rana might not have given up but Kate had, she just couldn’t carry on, she had never given in in a fight, but sometimes a fighter had to know when to quit for their own good. The rest of the day took an eternity to pass for Kate as she tortured herself with her over thinking.

She was standing at the sink in front of the kitchen window pouring another glass of wine, one thing the cottage seemed to have plenty of, when she saw Carla’s car turn the corner. She groaned, much as she loved her sister she really didn’t feel up to company just yet, still, at least she could maybe talk things through with someone, Carla never did hold back and for someone who had made so many mistakes in her own life she was generally quite wise in her advice for others. She went to unlock the door as the car parked up.

‘Rana!!’ she was shocked to find her standing there

‘Hey’ she said tentatively

‘What are you doing here?’

‘I did it Kate, I told him’

‘What?’

‘Zee, I told him everything, how I was leaving him and that I’d fallen in love with you’

‘Oh Rana’ Kate opened her arms and Rana melted into them crying on to her shoulder with relief that she hadn’t been turned away. Kate was crying too. She held Rana away from her. ‘Is this real? Do you mean it?’

‘Of course I mean it, will you still have me?’ she asked shyly, suddenly scared and insecure again.

‘Oh baby, of course, I’ve dreamt of this for so long, I promise you I am going to spend every second making sure you don’t regret this’

Rana looked so relieved ‘But what about Sophie? Are you seeing her?’

Kate looked appalled ‘ Are you kidding me, do you really think I could replace you that quickly, is that how much you doubted my feelings for you? It was a misunderstanding. We’d been out, Sophie was drunk and she kissed me, I pushed her away, I would never do that to you’

Rana smiled, ‘Come here’ she pulled Kate to her and kissed her softly all the tension rolling out of her. She moved her head away ‘You putting the kettle on or what, I’ve been driving for hours, my mouths like Gandhi’s flip flop here’

Kate laughed and flicked on the kettle. ‘Seeing as you asked so nicely! So did you steal Carlas car then? I didn’t even know you could drive!’

‘Full of surprises me’

‘Aren’t you just’ Kate smiled pulling Rana in for another kiss. ‘I can’t believe this is happening, can’t believe we’re actually together, after all this waiting’

‘I just hope I’m worth it, I’m so sorry I didn’t do it sooner Kate, I’ve put you through hell and I never wanted to do that, you deserve so much more than’

‘Shurrup and come here’, she said kissing her tenderly ‘I have no doubts it will be more than worth it, what’s a few weeks of angst when we can have a lifetime of happiness’

‘You’re such a big softie’ smiled Rana, wondering how she had got so lucky

‘Oi, don’t be saying that, I’ve got a reputation to maintain’ laughed Kate

The two of them were grinning ear to ear, all the tension gone from their bodies, their hearts and minds free again, they just kept staring at each other hardly daring to believe that after all the drama they were finally alone together, no more hiding away.

 ‘So did you steal Carla’s car? Cos if you did she’s going to go mental’ said Kate squeezing the tea bags out.

‘Tit’ said Rana punching her in the arm ‘of course I didn’t steal it, Carla saw me in Roys after I’d told Zee, I went to have a drink and try to work out what to do next. Carla sat with me, I obviously looked as big a mess as I felt and we had a big heart to heart. I told her how worried I was that I’d left it too long and it was too late for us and that you probably hated me. Carla reassured me, gave me her keys and sent me on my way. So here I am, I only stopped once for a wee and it’s a bloody long way from Wetherfield to Devon’

‘How did Zee take it? Is he ok?’ she cared about Zee and hated that he’d be hurting, she knew exactly how he must be feeling from her own experiences of thinking she’d lost Rana

‘I wouldn’t say he was ok, I explained as best I could, that I hadn’t planned it to happen, that love had just grown out of our friendship and that he deserved someone who really loved him’

‘What about Alya, I can’t help but feel we’ve abandoned her when she needs us the most and she’s going to hate us when she finds out’

‘Well, it was actually Alya that told me to come and get you?’

‘What? Does she need me?’

‘No, she told me to come and get you, for me’

‘She knew?’

‘Apparently so, she said that she’d seen how we look at each other and that losing Luke had made her see that everyone should grab happiness whilst they can. She gave me this address and told me not to waste time being with the wrong person’

‘Wow’ was all Kate could say her eyebrows almost up at her hairline. ‘What about you babe? Are you ok? this is a lot for you all at once’

‘It is’ said Rana resting her head on Kates shoulder touched by her thoughtfulness ‘but I can get through anything now I have you’

They kissed again and spent the rest of the evening just talking on the sofa, holding hands, cuddling, smiling, just enjoying being in each other’s company with no constraints. Kates phone pinged.

 ** _How are you?_**  The text was from Carla

 ** _Fine_** replied Kate

**Just fine?**

**_Your car arrived safely if that’s what you’re asking and it’s in tip top condition_** Kate smiled across at Rana, who despite her traumatic day and long journey was looking mighty fine.

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaay**

**_Love you sis, thank you x_ **

**_Love you too, now don’t let her go x_ **

Kate and Rana laughed glad to know they had Kates sister on their side.

‘I have no intention of ever letting you go Rana Habeeb’ whispered Kate kissing her gently, they kissed for a little while, their lips fitting together, as always, so perfectly. Rana could never get over how soft Kates’s lips were and how good they felt against hers.

When they broke away, Kate sounding her disappointment at the lack of contact Rana picked up her phone and messaged Alya.

**_Thank you so much. We’re thinking of you and love you, give Steph a hug from us_**

The reply from Alya was simple, she had enough of her own to deal with but it was an acknowledgement that she was ok with what had happened.

**_Just be happy x_ **

They fully intended to be.

'So what happens now' asked Kate gently, looking down at Rana who was now laid between Kates legs, head resting on her chest.

'I guess we should go to bed' Rana smiled up at Kate

Kates stomach flipped at the prospect, but didn't want to rush things 

'Er...' she started nervously 

Rana laughed 'You're so adorable when you get nervous, if you were about to ask about sleeping arrangements...'

'I was' Kate blushed

'Babe, if you've think I've driven all this way to sleep anywhere other than next to you then you're a bigger idiot than I thought'

Kate smiled, insanely happy, from such a dark start to the day, never did she think it would be ending like this, with all her dreams seemingly coming true.

Rana hauled herself clumsily to her feet, trying not to squish Kate as she stood. She held out her hand to Kate, as if to reassure her that she, Rana, was fine with this, more than fine...

'Come on Kate Connor, she said holding out her hand to pull her lover up. 'Take me to bed'

And they headed for the stairs...


	5. Finally...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate & Rana finally get to discover all of each other.

‘Well this is new’ said Kate as she stood brushing her teeth next to Rana

‘It is’ was the barely incomprehensible response from Rana’s toothpaste filled mouth.

Kate laughed as the foam ran down Rana’s chin ‘I’ve never wanted you more’ she joked with an eye roll.

The two of them hadn’t really talked about this moment, they were very actively not speaking about the fact that they were about to go to bed together for the first time. They had avoided the subject all night but now that inevitable moment was getting nearer by the second.

As they walked into the bedroom Rana pulled Kate to her, she realised that as the one new to all this she had to give Kate some kind of sign that she was alright with it all. She kissed her new girlfriend and ran her hands down her back. ‘I love you Kate Connor’ she said

‘I love you more’ replied Kate and kissed her again.

The kiss deepened, the love being slowly replaced with the desire that had been building for months but they hadn’t fully acted on.

‘Mmmmm… minty fresh’  giggled Rana nervously

Kate pulled back the duvet and gestured for Rana to get in as if she was opening a door for her. Rana laughed and got into bed. Kate crawled clumsily over her to get in the other side.

‘Too long a walk round was it’ grumbled Rana good naturedly

The two lay on their sides looking at each other, their arms on each other’s waists, faces only inches apart.

They leant in to each other and kissed, their lips coming together, soft and warm, Rana gently parted Kate’s lips with her tongue and was delighted to hear a very slight moan leave Kate.  Rana allowed her hands to stroke over Kate’s body, caressing her back, her hips, her side, running one finger up her neck to her chin whilst her tongue explored Kates mouth, teeth, lips. For the first time she had all the time in the world to explore at her leisure. She pulled back from the kiss, watching Kate’s eyes cloud with desire as she continued her caresses. Kate mirrored Rana’s movements, her fingers tracing the curve from Rana’s hip to her armpit, the small of her back, along her collar bone. They looked at each other, eyes full of love and knowledge that their promise to each other no longer needed keeping.

Rana pulled Kate against her and intensified their kissing, she started to pull at Kates vest, lifting it upwards tracing the warm, soft skin beneath, she pulled the vest up and over Kates head, in a show of confidence that disguised her nervousness, leaving her breasts fully exposed to her. Rana groaned hungrily in appreciation at the sight in front of her.

‘Damn you’re hot’

‘Hey, no fair’ said Kate and removed Rana’s vest too.

‘Ditto’ she smiled appreciatively at Ranas perfect pertness.

Rana stroked Kate’s breasts, left then right, outlining the shape of them before moving her fingers to circle her nipples; it did not take much before Kates nipples were fully erect beneath her touch. Again Kate replicated Rana’s movements, allowing the inexperienced woman to set the pace. Rana’s nipples stiffened; they pressed their bodies together, nipples hard against each other. Rana could feel the heat rising between her legs and the dampness starting to form there, she moved so she was lying on top of Kate, her thigh between her legs, she could feel Kate shifting beneath her, a movement which was only serving to further turn Rana on, her nerves suddenly replaced with the need to pleasure her partner.

She kissed Kate with all the love and desire she felt, her tongue exploring Kates mouth, flicking at her lip, tracing the outline of her mouth. Kate’s mouth stayed slightly open enjoying the feel of Ranas tongue against her lip, imagining how it would feel flicking elsewhere.

‘Oh babe’ Kate moaned. Ranas touch felt so good against her bare skin.

Kate sat up, legs straight in front of her, she moved Rana so she was knelt facing her, one knee either side of Kates legs. They could feel the heat coming from each other.

Rana leant back her head as Kate kissed her throat, her nails lightly running the length of her spine leaving light red trails where they’d been. She kissed her throat, then the side of her neck, nipping gently a path up towards Rana’s ear lobe; she flicked at the soft flesh there with her tongue then breathed huskily into her lovers’ ear.

‘I want you so much baby’

Ranas groin pushed into hers as a low moan escaped her. ‘I need you’ she managed to mutter. ‘You’re making me so wet’

‘Oh really?’ said Kate with a raised eyebrow ‘I don’t think I believe you’

Rana grabbed Kates hand and thrust it into her pyjama bottoms.

‘Now do you believe me’ she whispered breathing heavily.

‘Oh fuck, Rana’ she gasped, Rana really was wet and the sensation of the juice on her fingers made Kate gush with her own juice.

‘Does that feel good?’

‘Uh huh’ said Kate barely able to think straight, never mind speak. It would seem she really needn’t have worried about Rana’s willingness to take their relationship further.

Kate bowed her head, and pushing Ranas breasts together stroking her tongue over each nipple, feeling the hardness in her mouth, she gently caressed them before taking both nipples into her mouth at once, sucking hard, tongue still flicking away alternately at both nipples. Rana’s nails dug into her back as she arched back and ground herself into Kate. She rode there for a minute, rolling her hips, eyes closed with pure pleasure. Then, wanting to explore more of Kate she suddenly pushed her down on to her back.

‘My turn’ said Rana

She kissed across Kates jawbone, then down the side of her neck, she saw Kates skin prickle with goose bumps, her hands stroked up Kates sides making her writhe with almost unbearable sensations, she was so turned on, which was really turning Rana on. Her lips moved across Kate’s collar bone and kissed a path down between her partners perfectly formed soft, tanned breasts. One hand moved to Kates left nipple, twisting it between finger and thumb, she enjoyed watching the reaction it evoked, Kates nipples were soooo sensitive, with that in mind Rana bent and bit her right nipple, sucking and licking whilst still playing with her left with her fingers, twisting mercilessly making Kate moan out loud and push her hips upwards.

‘You’re killing me’ whispered Kate

Rana moved lower, running her tongue down the centre of Kates abs, her hand slipping Kates bottoms down her legs and off her feet. Kate took the opportunity to flip Rana over onto her back and removed her bottoms too. They were suddenly there, naked together for the first time, their bodies’ warm and taut against each other, skin like silk.

Kate lay down on top of Rana, parting her thighs with her own. She felt Rana pulling her down onto her, moving her hips up towards Kate’s thigh, desperately needing the contact.

‘Are you sure you’re ready?’ Kate asked gently.

‘I’ve never been more ready’ Rana assured her, cupping her face and smiling.

Kate groaned as she felt Rana’s hand slide between her legs, fingers meeting the wetness down there.

‘You’re so wet’ gasped Rana

‘It’s what you do to me’ Kate moaned at the feel of Rana’s touch. She knew she had never been as turned on as she was by this woman, this stunning, sexy woman. Nothing before had ever compared to this moment. She had never needed so much to be at one with another woman.

She slid down Ranas body, kissing her thighs, collecting the trickle of juice running down there with the tip of her tongue. She prised Ranas thighs further apart and looked up as if to seek permission. Rana looked right into her eyes and nodded, running her hands through Kate’s hair.

‘I want you to make me yours’ she murmured

Kate mouthed ‘I love you’ before bowing her head and breathing softly on Rana’s soaking pussy, trying to contain her own desire so she didn’t embarrass herself, she had never wanted to pleasure any one more than she did right now, she wanted to give Rana every bit of her heart and soul.

She held open Rana’s legs allowing her full access to the soft warm folds of her, she took in the vision before her, felt Rana’s hands pulling her closer and took one very long, slow lick the length of Ranas pussy from her entrance, through her lips ending with a flick of her tongue against Rana’s clit.

‘ohhhh Kate’ moaned Rana her back arching at the touch, she gripped Kates hair

Kate took another long slow stroke of her tongue, then another and another, tasting more of Rana with every lick. She carried on a steady rhythm, long stroke after long stroke, every flick of her tongue saw Rana’s clit swell a little more, Kate shortened her strokes, concentrating for a few minutes of applying pressure from her tongue directly on Rana’s clit, circling and flicking until Rana started to really grind her hips against her, moaning and grabbling at Kates skin.

At that point Kate stopped… She wanted to enjoy this for longer.

Rana almost cried with anguish at the sudden lack of contact.

‘Babe, please’ she begged.

‘Not yet’ Kate said ‘there’s so much more I want to enjoy’

She blew softly on Rana’s engorged clitoris, making Rana squirm into the bed, trying to get away from the sensation.

‘Kaaate’

Kate started to kiss Rana’s stomach, hips and thighs, allowing Rana to calm down just a little, she moved to kiss Rana to allow her to see just how good she taste. Rana’s kisses were almost frenzied with desire; she was almost crazy with the height of her arousal. She started to push Kate’s shoulders, trying to send her back where she wanted her to be.

‘Someone knows what they want, don’t they’ she whispered

Kate smiled and moved back between Rana’s legs, she started to circle her entrance with her tongue, letting the juice run into her mouth, god it was sexy how wet she was. She dipped her tongue inside her, Rana’s moaning got louder. Her hips thrusting against Kate’s mouth, thighs tight to Kates ears, legs crossed behind her back. Kate continued her shallow thrusts of her tongue, Rana moving against her mouth, her hands in her hair trying to pull her deeper, clearly wanting more. Kate moved back to Ranas clit, taking the whole of it into her mouth, sucking gently whilst her fingers twisted Rana’s nipples. Rana was clearly on the edge and Kate didn’t know if she could wait any longer judging by the movements she was making and the loud moans now leaving her.

She started to lick once more at Rana’s clit, softly at first, dipping one finger inside her at the same time. She started to lick faster and insert her finger a little deeper; Rana was really gripping her hair now.

‘Oh Kate, yes baby, that feels so good’

Kate inserted a 2nd finger, Rana clearly liked to be penetrated, she started a steady rhythm, moving in and out right up to her knuckles her tongue still on her clit. She licked faster and harder whilst her fingers thrust as deep inside her girlfriend as she could, Rana pushed against her mouth and fingers, faster and harder until suddenly she went almost still, her breath held, she started to shake beneath Kate, the shudders of orgasm taking over her body completely. Kate could feel her pussy contracting around her fingers and very, very slowly slid them out of Rana whilst maintain the pressure on her clit.

Rana let out a long loud moan as the waves of the strongest orgasm she’d ever had washed over her. Kate almost screamed herself as Rana’s nails scratched right down her back.

When the orgasm had finished Kate slowly moved up to Rana’s mouth to gently kiss her, fully expecting that Rana was going to need a while and she was highly likely to be left hanging, but she was wrong

‘That was so fucking good’ mumbled Rana, she rolled Kate off her and kissed her hard and deep. ‘I want you’ she said voice hoarse with desire.

She slid her hand between Kate’s thighs and pushed her onto her back. She began to lightly roll her fingers either side of Kate’s clit, a sensation Kate had never felt before and it felt amazing. Whilst she rolled her clit she used her thumb to lightly apply pressure to the exposed clitoris. Kate had never felt anything like it. Wasn’t this supposed to be new to Rana? Kate was moving against Rana’s hand, the stimulation already almost too much for her to bear. She was so totally wound up that she knew it wouldn’t be long before she came.

Rana couldn’t seem to get enough of Kates breasts, she stroked and kissed them, gently sucking and biting at her nipples, one hand never leaving the wetness below. Kate was writhing and moaning beneath her.

‘Oh fuck babe, please don’t stop’

Rana had no intention of stopping; she wanted to feel her girlfriend cum, hard, because of her. She sat up so she could see the whole of Kate, she straddled her thighs, her own juices running down on to Kate as her own arousal grew again. She continued to stroke Kate’s clit, her fingers exploring further, between Kates lips, circling her entrance. Rana was a little unsure of where to go next, watching Kate beneath her, eyes closed, breathing ragged, her chest rising and falling as her excitement heightened. She looked so hot.

Rana tentatively dipped her fingertip into Kates dripping wet entrance, hearing the moan catch in Kates throat. Taking confidence that this was what Kate wanted she slid her finger deeper inside her, Kate pushed her hips upwards to meet the touch, trying to get her deeper. Rana slowly removed her finger whilst her other hand continued to stimulate Kates clit, Kate opened her eyes to see why the penetration had stopped to find Rana, eyes closed, sucking her finger clean of Kates juice.

That vision alone nearly pushed Kate over the edge, she let out a low moan and begged Rana to finish her off…

‘Baby, please, I need you inside me’

Rana smiled and returned her finger to Kates entrance, sliding it slowly in and out of her, Kate circled her hips below her, pulling Rana down into her so that Rana could feel the pressure against her own clit.

Rana sensed that Kate needed more and slipped a 2nd finger inside her, she began to slowly fuck her, thrusting gently in and out whilst her fingers continued to rolled Kates clit. She watched Kates face as she moved more urgently against her hand, she started to quicken her thrusts hooking her fingers to make sure she was reaching Kates Gspot each time, trying to reach a little deeper with every thrust. She moved her hand faster and harder, loving the feel of Kates warm, wet pussy around her fingers, feeling brave she added a third finger which was all it needed to push Kate over the edge she felt her contracting against her fingers. Kate opened her eyes and looked directly at Rana, mouth slightly open, her breathing almost stopped, Kate was silent, thrusting hard against Rana’s hand, holding her close, so close that Rana could feel her own orgasm building again and she moved against Kates hips urgently, their bodies now damp with sweat.

‘I love you’ Rana said as Kate came hard against her, gripping on for dear life as wave after wave of orgasm took over both of them, Rana maintaining the movement inside her lover until Kates fingers released their grip on her hips.

It took a while for the two of them to get their breath back as they lay in each others arms, all the months of pent up sexual frustration finally released.

‘That was amazing’ whispered Kate eventually, kissing the top of Rana’s head as she lay on her chest, arm draped lazily across her.

‘Really?’ said Rana nervously.

‘Could you not feel what you just did to me?’

‘Well… yeah, I guess’

‘Babe that was the most intense amazing orgasm I’ve ever had, I’ve wanted you so long’

Rana smiled. ‘I can agree with that, I’ve never felt anything like it’ she propped herself up on her elbow, looking at Kate and seductively running her nails across Kates stomach and chest.

‘Again?’ she queried with a raised eyebrow and a smirk playing on her lips

‘I’ve created a monster’ laughed Kate and rolled Rana onto her back.


	6. Back to the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate & Rana have to go back and face the music eventually

‘I guess we’re going to have to go home at some point’ Kate said to Rana softly on their second morning together as they lay in bed, Kate lying on her back, one arm above her head, the other round Rana’s shoulders lazily stroking her as Ranas head lay on her chest, arm across Kates’ stomach.

‘Shhh’ said Rana

‘We can’t avoid it forever babe’ she said kissing Ranas head. She still couldn’t quite believe that they were there together and she really didn’t want to break this magic either.

‘I know we can’t’ Rana said sulkily ‘but I’m just enjoying being here with you, I don’t want it to end’

‘It’s not going to end, that I can promise you, it will still be us, just somewhere else’

Rana lay there quietly, it was all fine here in this Devon bubble, just her & Kate, no one else, but once they left this sanctuary she had to face Zeedan again, Yasmeen, all the gossipers on Coronation Street when they found out that her and Kate were together and worst of all Imran & her parents, she knew she couldn’t hide it from them forever but equally she knew there was a very strong chance she was going to be ostracised. It was all so scary out there in the real world; she just wanted to stay here, wrapped up in her girlfriends arms where it was safe and warm.

Kate could feel that Ranas body had tensed against her. She placed a finger under Ranas chin tilting her head up towards her and spoke gently and lovingly trying to reassure her ‘Hey, it’s going to be ok, remember what we said, we face everything together, I’ve got you, ok?’

‘I know’ said Rana, kissing Kate. She could see the look of unadulterated love in the younger woman’s eyes and she knew that Kate would do everything to protect her and make her feel loved. ‘but it’s not going to be easy’

‘Since when did we do easy?’ Kate smiled

‘Well you were pretty easy last night’ quipped Rana with a cheeky grin.

‘Oi’ said Kate laughing ‘no, need for that young lady! But seriously, we’ve already been through so much, we can get through anything’

‘I haven’t even got anywhere to live’ said Rana, suddenly propping herself up on one elbow, panic in her voice.

‘Of course you have, I mean I know it’s early days, but you can live with me for now, if you want and then we can get a place of our own’

‘What about Zee? He’s going to be so angry and upset’

‘Of course he is, and we’ll be as sensitive as we can, I know how it feels to not have you, it hurts like hell and I don’t want to rub it in his face, he was my mate too, he’ll forgive us eventually, I hope, and you don’t have to be with him on your own, unless you want to be’

‘And everyone on the street, they’re going to know soon enough!’

‘Know what? That we are in love?’

‘Well, yes’

‘And that’s a bad thing?’ Kate questioned gently

‘No, of course it’s not, I love loving you'

‘Then people will see that and they’ll be happy for us, I mean come on, all the gossip that goes down on that street, we won’t be interesting for more than 5 minutes, I mean Norris might choke on his morning tea but the way everyone else switches partners around there… I think we’ll be ok’ said Kate with a raised eyebrow

‘You make a valid point’

‘I know, I’m incredibly sensible when I need to be’

'They might not judge me for loving you but they will for being a cheat and hurting Zee'

'There is not one person on that street that is in a position to judge us, and you know what my tempers like, anyone starts and they'll be told a few home truths'

‘You're right, thanks Kate, you really do make me feel like everything will be ok’

‘That’s because it will be, I love you Rana and I will look after you and protect you and do my damndest to make you happy and make this as easy as possible for you. It’s 2018, no one cares about two women in love anymore’

‘My parents will’

Kate held Rana a little tighter. ‘well, yes, and that will be the hardest, but there is no rush at all, get comfortable with yourself and just tell them when and if you’re ready, and again, we’ll deal with the fallout together’

‘They’ll disown me Kate, I’ve told you before, and Imran, I could lose all of them, my parents take our culture so seriously and their position in the community is really important to them’

Rana was panicking again.

‘We’ll work it out, they don’t see you that much, we’ll play it by ear’ then very quietly, trying to supress her own rising panic she said ‘Are you sure you want to do this? It’s not too late to change your mind baby, all I want is for you to be happy’

Rana met Kates eyes and said with great assurance ‘I want this more than I’ve ever wanted anything, it’s being with you that IS going to make me happy, I’m just scared’

Kates face flooded with relief. She held out her little finger to Rana. ‘Then we do this together, side by side’ Rana took Kates finger with her own in a silent pinky promise.

‘I love you’

‘I love you more’

‘Let’s do it then’ said Rana ‘If we head back today it will give everyone a couple of days to get over the gossip before Lukes funeral,  I really don’t want it overshadowed by us’

‘Good plan, guess we’d better get our arses in gear then’

‘Well another half hour won’t make a difference surely’ said Rana seductively running her finger down the centre of Kates chest and then rolling on top of her

‘Mmmm’ murmured Kate letting her lips find Rana’s ‘I guess it won’t…’

\--- -- ------  ---- - - -  -------------

By 2pm the two women had the car packed and were ready for the off.

‘I’ll drive’ said Kate heading round to the driver’s side.

‘Er, don’t think so babe’ replied Rana ‘Carla gave me the keys’

‘oooh… ok Miss!’

Rana got behind the wheel whilst Kate plonked herself in the passenger side.

‘I’m in charge of the music then’ said Kate starting to scroll through her phone.

‘Aw man’ sighed Rana ‘seems like I’m taking my life in my hands whether you drive or not’.

‘Rude!’ smiled Kate playfully slapping Ranas thigh

Rana shifted into gear, leant over to kiss Kate then set off down the road… back to the future, so to speak.

‘What the F….’ exclaimed Rana, as the music started to play ‘you have got to be kidding me, is it too late for me to change my mind about us?’

‘What you on about? You can’t beat a bit of ABBA’

‘You are soooo gay!’

‘Er… dur… yeah, that’s why you love me’

As it turned out it was only a few minutes before the two were chorusing together

‘Friday night and the lights are loooow….. Looking out for a place to goooooo’

They laughed together, dancing and singing as they hit the M5 heading North, back towards Manchester.

After a couple of hours Kate was leant back on her seat, fast asleep, mouth slightly open, Rana was highly amused at the sight of her girlfriend in a most inelegant pose, she reached across and popped a Revel between Kates lips chuckling at how hilarious she was.

Kate spluttered awake ‘Urgh, Coffee, OMG Rana!!’

‘I didn’t know it was coffee did I? It’s the Revel roulette; anyway I like the coffee ones, it’s the orange ones that are evil’

‘Were you bored by any chance?’

‘Yep, you left me all alone’ Rana playfully pouted

‘I’ll never leave you alone, promise’ said Kate placing her hand on Ranas thigh.

Rana smiled lifting the hand to her lips then holding it in her lap.

‘Shall we stop at the next services for a coffee? I could do with a leg stretch’

They sat in Costa and tried to formulate a plan, now they were half way up the M6 it was all going to get very real, very quick and they wanted to be as prepared as they could.

‘Alya is still at Stephs so just bring your bag up to mine tonight’ started Kate ‘we can worry about getting more stuff for you tomorrow’

‘I need to see Imran’ said Rana, her forehead wrinkling with worry ‘Zeedan can’t have said anything to him yet or he’d have been in touch I’m sure, I want to make sure he hears it from me, no one else, I owe him that’

‘Do you want me to come with you?’

‘No, but thank you, I should do this alone, you can take Carla her keys back’

‘Right, sounds like a plan’

Rana looked relieved to have some semblance of a plan to look forward to.

‘You sure you’re ready for this?’

‘I’m sure I’m sure’ replied Rana taking Kates hand across the table and stroking her knuckles. ‘You wanna drive the last bit?’

They got back in the car and Rana picked Alicia Keyes to listen to, leaning back on the seat, holding Kate's hand, quietly thinking about what her new future looked like.

Kates hand suddenly tightened its grip on Rana’s as the intro to ‘Try sleeping with a broken heart’ started up

‘Are you thinking what I’m thinking?’ Rana asked softly

‘I’m thinking about how many times I listened to this song over the last couple of months’ said Kate

Rana smiled ‘Me too, it kills me, I’d lay there listening to it just thinking of you’

‘Well now I don’t have to try and find a way to make it without you, and I’ve never been more grateful’

Rana lay her head on Kates shoulder, so thankful to have this amazing woman in her life. She remembered the tears she had cried softly singing, her voice catching as the weight of the words from the song sat so heavily on her, whatever lay ahead of them she knew it was worth it to never have to feel that loss again.

They pulled onto Rosamund Street and Kate brought the car to a stop near her flat.

‘Right, you ready?’

‘I am’ they squeezed each other’s hand and got out of the car.

They were just getting their bags out of the boot when Sophie came round the corner.

‘Kate’ she said, her face lighting up ‘you’re back, I’ve missed you’

‘Hey’ said Kate awkwardly

‘Hi Soph’ smiled Rana too brightly, as she tried to fight off instant jealousy. She affectionately placed her hand on the small of Kates back and said ‘Shall we get these inside babe’ kissed her on the cheek and headed towards the door.

Sophie looked at Kate with a bewildered confusion. ‘Did Rana pick you up from the station? You should have told me, I’d have come for you’

‘Er, no’ said Kate ‘Rana’s been down in Devon with me, look, there’s no easy way of saying this, but, I’m with Rana, we’re seeing each other’

‘What?? But we kissed and she’s married’

‘Sophie it was you who kissed me, remember, I told you we shouldn’t, we just went out as mates. I knew I was in love with Rana and she feels the same, I really am sorry, I hope we can still be friends’

‘yeah, sure, whatever’ said Sophie, still reeling and started to walk away.

Kate rolled her eyes and went into the flat.

‘You ok?’ said Rana, trying her hardest not to get jealous.

‘Yeah it’s fine’ said Kate pulling Rana to her ‘I’ve told her I’m in love with you but I hoped her & I could still be friends’

Rana kissed her ‘I’m going to go over to Imrans before word spreads’

‘Ok babe, I’ll nip over to Carlas and I’ll be here waiting when you get back. Just text me if you need me ok, I’ll be thinking of you, right there next to you in spirit, be strong little one’

‘Thank you’ said Rana, kissed Kate again, took a deep breath and headed off to see her brother.

\--- - - --- --- - - - ---- - - ------ - -

‘Hey sis’ said Imran grinning as he let Rana in to his flat ‘shall I make us a brew’

‘Please’ said Rana nervously. She was never nervous around her brother and Imran sensed it immediately. He carried on making the drinks, waiting for whatever was coming. When the silence continued he was forced to say.

‘So what’s going on Rana?’ as they sat down on his big leather sofa. ‘I’m getting the feeling this isn’t just a social call’

Rana just looked down, concentrating very hard on her cup of tea trying to find the words to even start what she needed to say. She’d always been close to Imran, united in their defiance against their parent’s traditions, two naughty kids together growing up. She couldn’t bear the thought of disappointing him.

‘Is it Zeedan? Has he hurt you because I swear I’ll kill him’ he said suddenly serious.

‘No, absolutely not’ Rana jumped in quickly

‘Have you lost your job? Because if you have it will be fine, you’ll easy get something else and I can help you out a bit if you’re worried about money’

Rana smiled sadly, he was so protective of her.

‘Shit… you’re sick aren’t you?’

‘No’ said Rana ‘That’s not it’ she knew she had to put him out of his misery, he was so concerned for her, always the protective big brother.

She took a big breath in, still looking down into her tea.

‘I’ve left Zeedan’ she almost whispered

‘What? What’s he done, I knew it, I’ll kill him’ he said jumping up already on his way to confront him.

‘Imran, no, it’s me, I’ve been having an affair, he hasn’t done anything wrong at all’

He look questionably at his little sister, eyes full of concern ‘Does he know?’

‘Yes’ said Rana her voice full of shame. ‘He knows everything’

‘Well…’ said Imran sitting back down ‘I didn’t see this coming, I thought you were happy’

‘I’ve not been happy for ages Imran’ said Rana quietly ‘the day of our wedding I went to see an Imam, that’s why I was so late. I didn’t want to go through with it, I knew I was in love with someone else but I didn’t think they felt the same, the Imam said I was already married in the eyes of Allah and I had to go ahead, so I did. Nothing had happened at that point, apart from a kiss, but emotionally I was already cheating I guess because my heart was elsewhere’

‘Oh Rana’ Imran said softly putting his arm out for her to cuddle into ‘Come here, I’m not going to judge you am I kid, I’m hardly whiter than white in that department am I’

‘There’s more though’ she said tears starting to fill her eyes.

‘You’re not pregnant by them?’ Imran said, now really concerned.

Rana couldn’t help but laugh involuntarily at the absurdity of the question considering the situation.

‘No’ she said ‘but you might wish I was… the person I’m in love with… it’s Kate’

‘Kate Connor?’ said Imran, eyebrows shooting up unable to keep the shock from his voice.

‘I know it’s a lot to take in’ Rana started, sitting up ‘And I’m so sorry Imran, I really am, well, no I’m not, I love her, I really do, it’s not just a phase or anything, I’ve never felt anything like it, I tried to squash it, tried to ignore it but the feelings were just too strong but I know what you must think of me’

‘Rana… calm down’ said Imran soothingly ‘Kates hot!’

‘Huh? What?’

‘I said Kates’ hot, I might even be a little bit jealous, now get back here’ he said taking his little sister back in his arms. ‘I’m the one who should be sorry’

‘What on earth for?’ said Rana wiping her nose

‘Because you’ve been going through all this on your own and I should have been there for you’

Rana just held on to her brother and sobbed, unable to believe that he apparently seemed fine with all of this and she wasn’t going to lose him after all.

‘Do you need to stay here?’ he asked ‘How is Zee handling it all?’

‘I’m going to stay with Kate tonight’ explained Rana ‘I only told Zee a couple of days ago, then I’ve been away in Devon at Carla’s’ place, I thought I’d lost her, that’s when I knew Imran, when she left, I knew I had to go get her, especially after what happened to Luke and Alya, when I watched her drive away I thought my heart was going to break and I knew I couldn't live a lie anymore’

‘You did the right thing’

‘I’ll go talk to Zee again tomorrow, now he’s had a bit of time to think, I’m assuming he’ll want me out of there and I really don’t want to cause him any more hurt than I already have, he is such a good man, he’d have done anything for me but it just wasn’t enough to make me happy’

‘Do you want me to come with you?’

‘No, but thank you, I can always message if I need you’

‘Make sure you do! And what about mum & dad’

Rana’s face fell again and Imran saw the fear in her eyes.

‘They’re never going to accept me falling for another woman, look at how they’ve been with you as it is, just for leaving you wife, you know how the community feel about same sex relationships’

‘My advice would be to not say anything, not yet anyway, let things settle, see where the land lies with Zeedan, you’re obviously going to have to tell them you’ve split up, but we’ll deal with the rest of it when we have to, you’re still their daughter Rana, much as we seem to keep disappointing them they still love us’

Rana started to relax a little, grateful that her big brother seemed to be on her side. They definitely had allies in Imran & Carla which was definitely going to help going forward. She didn’t feel quite as scared anymore. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Imran spoke, mirth in his voice.

‘So are you like ‘girlfriends’ then?’ he said smirking

‘Shut up!’ laughed Rana punching her brother amazed at how well this had gone. Maybe it wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

Her phone pinged

 ** _Are you ok babe? I’m worried about you. Xx_** Said the message from Kate

‘That’s from her isn’t it said Imran ‘look how mushy you’ve gone’ he teased ‘Rana and Kate sitting in a tree K I S S I N G’

‘You are such a nob’ said Rana blushing but never loving her brother more than she did in that moment.

**_I’m absolutely fine. I’ll be home in a few minutes. Love you xx_ **

**_Love you more xx_** was the instant reply

Rana smiled and got up to leave.

‘Thank you’ she said looking up earnestly at her big brother.

‘There’s nothing to thank me for’ he said ‘We’ve always had each others backs and we always will’

‘Love you’ said Rana

‘Enough to send me a pic of your hot new girlfriend’

‘IMRAN!!’ exclaimed Rana ‘too far!’

They both laughed, hugged and Rana headed out of the door back towards Kate with a huge sense of relief at having taken another step forward…


	7. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could Zeedan still ruin everything?

‘Well?’ said Kate hopefully as she opened the door for Rana.

Rana beamed at her ‘that actually couldn’t have gone any better I don’t think’ she said as they went to sit on the sofa ‘He was totally cool, until he asked if I could get him a photo of you because you’re hot’

‘Ew’ said Kate scrunching up her nose

‘I can hardly blame him though can I’ said Rana as she looked appreciatively at her girlfriend. ‘How was Carla?’

‘She was great, she’s dead happy for us, she knows how much I’ve been struggling these last few months and is just pleased we’ve got it all sorted out finally’

‘I’m sorry babe’ said Rana, feeling guilty again for what she’d put everyone through.

‘You’ve nothing to be sorry for, we got there in the end and that’s the important thing’

They snuggled up on the sofa Kate on her back, Rana laying on her side, head on Kates chest.

‘I’ve still got Zeedan to deal with though, I’m going to have to talk to him about we end things properly’

That was a sobering thought.

 

The next morning Kate & Rana sat at the table eating breakfast.

‘I think I should come with you’ said Kate

‘I’m not sure’

‘If it’s all going ok I can leave, but I want to be there in case it turns nasty’

Rana smiled and took Kates hand ‘I love it when you get all protective, ok, we’ll go round together to get my stuff and see where we’re at from there’

 

They knocked at the Nazirs house, Rana had a key of course but it didn’t seem right to just go in unannounced anymore. Zeedan answered, his face clouded with anger when he saw Kate.

‘Can we come in?’ Asked Rana tentatively, her guilt making it hard to meet his eyes

‘You can’ he replied, then pointing at Kate ‘She is most definitely not welcome’

Kates temper flared ‘Look Zeedan, we didn’t do this on purpose, I hated doing this’

‘Not enough to stop it though, eh…. mate!’ he added at the end

‘I couldn’t stop it Zee, you know I tried, I tried to stay away and you kept trying to push me back to her’

‘I didn’t know you were trying to bed her did I!!’

‘I wasn’t, it’s not like that, it’s so much more than that’ she said stealing a look and a smile at Rana who met her eyes briefly to smile back.

‘You’d best come in’ Zee softened slightly ‘I don’t want all the neighbours knowing my business’

They went into the Nazirs living room, Zeedan taking the armchair the two girls the sofa, maintaining a respectful distance between them. They had discussed this and really didn’t want to push anything in his face until he had had time to come to terms with everything.

‘I want Rana to stay here’ said Zeedan with determination in his voice.

Rana responded gently with ‘Zee it’s not going to change anything, I love you, but I’m love with Kate, there’s no hope for us’

Both women hated the broken look on his face.

‘I’m going to lose everything’ he said, voice raised.

‘You stay here or I tell your parents’

‘You wouldn’t’ said Rana, panicking

‘Try me’ said Zeedan, his tone suggesting he most definitely would do.

‘Why? What would that achieve? You know what that would do to them, they’ll be furious we’re splitting up as it is but if they find out it’s for another woman they’ll disown me, you know that Zee, you know what the community is like and my parents standing in it, please don’t’

‘Then stay with me’

Kate was watching the exchange between the two horrified, she’d never thought of Zeedan as being vindictive. She tried to interject, gently as empathetically as she could.

‘I understand where you’re coming from Zeedan’ she started

‘You don’t understand jack about me Kate’ he said taking a threatening step towards her

Kate stood up to face him, never one to back down or be intimidated. Rana pulled her back down beside her.

‘I understand what it’s like to not have Rana, what it feels like to love her but not have her, how it feels to see her with someone else, I understand all that, I’ve been tortured by it for months, trying to not feel what I felt, but this isn’t going to make it go away, we love each other, this is real’

‘Our marriage is real, or at least I thought it was’

Rana spoke up, having been slightly shamed by what she had caused.

‘It was real Zee, I loved you, you’re a good man that anyone would be lucky to have, I was just the wrong person for you’

‘If you leave your parents will take their money out of Speed Dahl’ he said sounding desperate now.

Rana hadn’t thought about this additional consequence and her face dropped at the realisation that what he was saying was true. She stayed quiet but Kate piped up.

‘Well in that case it works in your favour to not tell them’ she said wanting to protect Rana.

‘Exactly’ said Zeedan

‘I don’t get it’ said Kate confused.

‘I do’ said Rana quietly and looked at Kate to explain knowing that all this was about to blow up in her face, and having got so close to having everything it was all about to disappear again. ‘I think what he’s saying is that we pretend to still be married, he keeps his money and his business and I don’t get outed to my parents’

What??’ said Kate furiously ‘You mean he’s blackmailing you?’

‘I wouldn’t put it like that Kate’ said Zeedan smugly ‘Let’s call it a business arrangement, Rana stays with me until the restaurant is up and running and I don’t tell them that their daughter  is a lesbian’

Rana looked at Kate, imploring her to understand, she took hold of her hands ‘I have to do this Kate, I love you, so much…’

Zeedan scoffed and rolled his eyes at this but Rana carried on.

‘…but I can’t let him lose everything because of my selfishness it’s not his fault, we did this, he didn’t ask for any of it’

‘But what does that mean for us?’ she asked her voice quiet, looking desperately at Rana, she’d only just got her, she couldn’t be taken away from her so soon.

‘Zee I’ll do it until you’re up and running, then that’s it I’m gone, but I’m not stopping seeing Kate, our marriage is over, Kate’s my future, that’s my compromise’

‘So we still have to keep it secret? Pretend like we’re just friends? I don’t think I can do that Rana, it will be too hard and people already know’

‘Who knows?’ demanded Zeedan shouting again.

‘Imran, Carla, Sophie, Robert & Michelle’ they didn’t mention Alya as neither was certain if Zee knew that she knew.

‘Great’ said Zee, ‘well at least it’s not the WHOLE street that think I’m stupid’

‘No-one thinks you’re stupid’

‘I do’ he said quietly

Rana looked across at Kate and saw the worried, hurt expression in her eyes, she thought about the arguments they’d had when Kate had told her that she had always put her second, that she kept choosing Zeedan. She couldn’t do that to her again, she had to step up now and prove that it was Kate she loved.

‘I’m sorry Zeedan’ she said resolutely ‘I can’t agree to it, if you have to tell my parents then do, but you know that’s not going to help any of us. I won’t tell them anything, if you don’t they shouldn’t suspect and you should be ok. I can’t see how it would get back to them, unless you tell them, so you’d only be jeopardising yourself. Kate comes first for me now. The rest is down to you’

Kate sat slightly opened mouthed, just staring at Rana, eyes full of love. Did she really just say all that? Put them first, risk everything? She reached out and squeezed Rana’s hand hoping all the love she felt for that woman at that moment could somehow be transferred across.

‘I’m getting some of my things then we’re off’ she said determinedly, stood up and went upstairs.

Zee looked broken as Kate sat and looked at him sadly, guilt washing over her.

‘Why did she marry me?’

‘Because she loved you, because I wouldn’t tell her how I felt, because she didn’t want to hurt you, I really am sorry, but I love her, this is forever’

‘I thought that about us’ replied Zeedan just staring at his feet ‘I love her Kate, that’s not going to stop and I swear, if you hurt her, ‘I’ll kill you’

‘I won’t ever hurt her, I can promise you that’

 

\---- - - ------ - ------ ------ -------

The next day was Luke’s funeral, Kate & Rana were very somber. Rana knew that Kate was still beating herself up at the thought Luke was so annoyed with her and was trying to quietly reassure her that wasn’t the case, that he would have forgiven them, hell, if Alya was ok with them, then she’s sure Luke would have been, she tried a small joke about Luke doing everything Alya told him to.

Kate smiled letting Rana hold her on the sofa whilst they waited for Michelle & Robert to pick them up.

‘Are YOU ok?’ she asked Rana looking up into those dark eyes that captivated her every time she looked in them. She was fully aware of how much Rana was giving up and still risking to be with her.

‘Of course I am babe’ she said kissing Kates head ‘I’m with you!’

‘I love you’ Kate said leaning her head up for Rana to kiss her gently.

‘I love you too, I’m just so thankful I have you and so sorry it took Luke dying to make me realise that I couldn’t ever be without you, I can’t imagine how Alya is feeling ’

‘Then we’ll have to make sure we stay together forever then’ was Kates reply as a car outside beeped it’s horn then and the two of them went downstairs.

As they pulled up at the crematorium most of the street were already there, everyone had loved Luke and he was going to leave a hole in all their lives. They all walked in together, and sat down a few rows from the front. They watched as Tyrone, Kevin & Zeedan helped carry the coffin down the aisle and lay it down at the front, Alya & Steph fallowed it, eyes to the floor, shoulders slumped with grief. Looking at them brought tears to both Kate & Rana’s eyes and they discreetly took hold of each other’s hand needing to feel that comfort of the woman they loved been next to them and real.

After listening to Lukes favourite song and the celebrant spoke about him it was Kates turn to stand and recite the poem Alya had asked her to read.

When I come to the end of the road  
And the sun has set for me  
I want no rites in a gloom filled room  
Why cry for a soul set free?

Miss me a little, but not for long  
And not with your head bowed low  
Remember the love that once we shared  
Miss me, but let me go. 

 

Kates voice began to break as tears rolled down her face, she looked up her eyes searching for Rana, she found her and Rana looked right at her nodding her head in encouragement, trying to give her the strength she needed. Kate took a deep breath and went back to her reading…

 

For this is a journey we all must take  
And each must go alone.  
It's all part of the master plan  
A step on the road to home. 

When you are lonely and sick at heart  
Go to the friends we know.  
Laugh at all the things we used to do  
Miss me, but let me go.

 

Kate sped from the lecturn back to her seat next to Rana, she lay her head on her shoulder and let the tears flow, Rana put her arm round and whispered ‘I love you so much, I’m so proud of you baby, you’ve done Luke proud too’’

Alya turned to look at them, her own tears flowing and nodded an acknowledgment of the relationship between the two and the appreciation she had for Kate reading that poem for him.

 

They didn’t stay long at the Bistro, today was about Luke and they didn’t want it to end up being full of gossip about them, so they went back to the flat as soon as was respectable. As soon as the door was shut Rana pulled Kate to her and held her tight.

 

‘I don’t ever want to lose you Kate Connor, I feel like I would die without you’

‘I couldn’t have got through that without knowing you were there, you give me so much strength and make me feel like anything is possible’

‘Likewise baby’ said Rana softly

 

They kissed, slow, loving kisses, their lips gentle and soft against each other, there was something deeper there than usual, an unspoken need to show each other just how much in love they were and that they were never again going to part, it was like their souls were speaking to each other.

 

‘Make love to me’ whispered Kate, holding Rana tightly against her. ‘I need to feel you; I need to be yours’

Rana led Kate through to the bedroom, closed the door and pushed her gently down on to the bed.

They kissed for an age, unspoken words being passed through the actions of their lips. Rana slowly undressed Kate, taking off her blouse, button by button, kissing each bit of flesh as it became exposed to her, she was in no rush, she had all the time in the world to physically show Kate the depth of her love for her. Kate lay back and let Rana touch her, let her stroke her skin with her fingers, following up with small wet kisses along each trail, she kissed her neck, her shoulders, her stomach, her hips, every bit of her being marked by Rana’s red lipstick.

 

Rana removed her own top, looking down at Kate as she did, watching her eyes cloud as she took in Ranas naked torso and felt her need for her grow. She reached up and undid Rana’s bra and buried her head between her breasts, gently caressing each with her tongue whilst her hands stroked her back. The two women knelt facing each other, neither having ever felt anything like this intensity with a partner before. Rana removed Kates bra and pushed her back down to the bed, her tongue softly caressing each nipple in turn, circling them, flicking them until she felt them harden against her, she moved down Kates body, kissing her stomach, then lower, her hands sliding Kates trousers and thong off the end of her legs. She moved her mouth across her calves, her thighs, back to her hips, avoiding the area that she knew Kate so desperately wanted her to touch.

 

‘I need you Rana’ said Kate hoarsely ‘I need to feel you’

 

Rana slipped off the rest of her ownclothes and lay down on her side next to Kate looking in awe at the beautiful tanned, toned body alongside her. She traced her fingers back to Kates breasts, finger and thump playing with her erect nipples. She moved her head between Kates legs and licked softly at Kates clit, making her lover moan with relief, she continued to move her tongue, softly, slowly around her clit, feeling her getting wetter and wetter, making Rana’s desire grow even stronger, she wanted to be part of Kate. Rana’s hips were pushing into the mattress as she continued to lap at Kate, she could feel the friction against her own clit and the moisture running down her thighs, Kates hips were moving against her mouth, she knew that Kate would not last much longer.

 

Rana moved back to Kates mouth, kissing her, her tongue just playing softly with Kates.

‘I need you too’ said Rana softly in Kates ear ‘I love you’

Their bodies were against each other, soft skin pressed together, Kate reached down and moved her finger over Rana’s clit, the wetness allowing her finger to easily slide over her feeling her swell beneath her touch.

‘I love you too’ whispered Kate as she slowly moved two fingers into Rana, Rana mirrored the movement as she gasped with pleasure. The two women moved together, hips circling as their fingers slid slowly, tenderly, deeply into each other. They moaned as each stroke entered a little deeper, they wanted to be part of each other, to complete one another completely. They held each other tight, breasts pressed together, kissing each other softly, slowly screwing their fingers deep inside one another, their breathing became fast and ragged, Kate felt her orgasm beginning to build and moved her thumb to Rana’s clit knowing this would push her over.

‘Cum with me baby’ she softly gasped into Rana’s ear.

She felt Ranas mouth bite down on the crook of her neck as she began to tense beneath her. Their bodies moved together as one, their lips just touching, mouths slightly open, as they looked into their soulmates eyes, let out a long, low moan and came hard holding each other tight. The intensity something neither had ever experienced for before because it was born from the depth of their love that they felt for one another.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I can go any further with this as it feels like I'm just going over all ground. Happy to continue though if anyone wants more or has any of the old storylines they'd like to see covered differently. Let me know


End file.
